Pigsy
Pigsy is only half the size of Monkey. His broad, flat, upturned nose make him look like a pig. Pigsy is somewhat of a ladies man. He has various tattoos of pin-up girls on his body. He also has the word "sexy" written across his knuckles. His blustery, gruff exterior doesn't tell the whole story. Pigsy also is equipped with a mean bazooka. His loyalty and resourcefulness make him extremely important. With his strong connection to Trip's past, he serves as an important ally in Monkey and Trip's journey west. Pigsy met his end when he sacrificed himself to destroy five Scorpion Mechs at the end of Chapter 14. Storyline Pigsy, an old friend of Trip and her father, is first seen in his home, inside a derelict mech factory. Holding them at gunpoint, Pigsy stops when he recognises Trip and the two hug. When he asks Trip about her father, Trip finds herself unable to explain, but Pigsy understands and the two silently mourn her lost. At Pigsy's home, Trip explains her plan to kill whoever controls Pyramid. Despite the risks, Pigsy agrees and presents a weapon that will get them to it: the Leviathain, a mega mech in the final stages of construction. Pigsy plans to steal it, but needs new parts in order to make the trip. As the group gathers the parts, Pigsy and Monkey briefly banter. Monkey, unsure of what to make of this disturbing companion, treats Pigsy with sarcastic, distrusting tone, while Pigsy does whatever he can to childishly mock Monkey. After gathering most of the material, Pigsy takes Monkey aside and asks him if he and Trip are a couple. Monkey explains his enslavement to Trip, which leaves Pigsy overjoyed since he had feelings for her. Before he embarrasses himself further, Monkey reminds Pigsy Trip can hear their every word due to his headband. After an awkward moment, Monkey encourages Pigsy to explain his feelings, only for Trip to gently turn him down. Taking pleasure in Pigsy's humiliation, Monkey, with faked exuberance, asks Pigsy how it went, while Pigsy just demands they go. While Pigsy's back is turned, Trip shakes her head at Monkey for his treatment of him. While the group head to a nearby power cell, Pigsy turns to see some of the Titan wreckage form a love heart behind Trip and Monkey, infuriating him. As their boat lands, Pigsy furiously fights back the oncoming waves of mechs, joyfully pointing out that he hit more than Monkey. Traveling through an unexplored part of the factory, Pigsy becomes steadily more threatening to Monkey, albeit sarcastically. Eventually, the group finds the power cell, sitting in the middle of a clearing. Monkey, suspiciously drops down to grabs it, but at the last minute Pigsy warns him of the Rhino seemingly guarding the cell. Despite Trip's horror and Monkey's rage at his action, Pigsy assures them Monkey will be fine and helps Monkey using his bombs. After seemingly killing the Rhino, Monkey takes Pigsy aside, telling Trip to close her ears, and asked him if it was his intention to have him killed. Pigsy merely responds in disgust that, despite having feelings for Trip for years, she falls for Monkey after a few days. Monkey bite back at him by criticizing him for trying to hit of Trip so soon after her father's death, prompting Pigsy to think Monkey was comforting Trip for selfish reasons. Their banter is interrupted when the Rhino runs off, with Trip on top. As Monkey races after her, Pigsy sees the mech explode from his scope. Fearing Trips death, he soon sees her alive, due to Monkey’s efforts, prompting him to show Monkey more respect. Quotes "Monkey! You've gotta be careful. I could've blown your brains out!.... By accident." Trivia *In much the same vein as Monkey, Pigsy's origin also stems from ''Journey to the West. ''Pigsy is based off the character known as Zhu Bajie, a pig demon ordered by the Bodhisattva Kuanyin to accompany the tang monk Xuanzang (Also referred to as Tripitaka) in his journey west. Other names for Bajie are, K.H Hog, Zhu Ganglie, and occasionally simply Pigsy (hence the connection). Pigsy and Bajie are both similar in body structure, with Bajie usually being depicted as a rather overweight humanoid with the face of a pig, the main difference between the two are their weapon of choice, as in the fable Bajie carries with him his "Nine Prong Muckrake", a rake with similar magical properties as Monkey's staff. *There is a picture of Pacman, a character of Namco's old game, on his gun. Gallery File:Screenshot75.jpg File:Screenshot47.jpg File:Screenshot95.jpg File:Screenshot68.jpg External Links *Pigsy Character info on Official Site. *Journey to the West - Wikipedia Category:Characters Category:Weapons of the monkey king Category:Deceased Characters